Woodwind Service Horses
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Ms Frizzle's class are in the program called Woodwind service horses where they ride Christy's horses and they show them off at the Woodwind graduation day. So Ms Frizzle's class gets a horse that they work with for a year.
1. Meet the horses and Brushing

It was a good day in Ms Frizzle's class when the students were drawing about their favorite animal.

"Like my horse Arnold?"

"Very good Phoebe, it looks just like Jazz."

"It is Jazz, I am hoping to get her for the Woodwind Horses program."

"Look at my frog."

"Very nice Ralphie." Dorothy Ann replied.

"I've heard that Ms Frizzle will have news to tell us, I heard it's about the Woodwind Horses."

"I wonder when she will tells us, if we are working with them." Keesha said as Ms Frizzle came in the door with Liz on her shoulder.

"Good morning class, I just got a call from Emma at Woodwind stables and she said that we're working with the horses this year."

"Yes! what days will the horses be here?"

"They will be here on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"That's amazing, when will Emma be here at those times?"

"They'll be with us all day on those days, so she's bringing her co workers and they'll bring all of the horses in our class room."

"I hate to say this Ms Frizzle, this classroom is not big enough."

"Look out here with me class, I have something to show you." Ms Frizzle said as her class followed her next door to their class room.

"What room is it?" Ralphie asked.

"This is a room that is big as the indoor arena at Woodwind stables, isn't it amazing?"

"So when will Emma be here?"

"Then they come in through the door that has a cave to get in."

"I see."

"So class, get to your seats. And wait til Emma, her co workers and the horses get here."

"Ok then." Ms Frizzle's class were sitting on their chairs that are like a circle in the room.

"This is very big."

"It is big."

"I've wish our classroom was this big." Janet said as a girl named Madison and her mother Leslie were bringing a horse in the room.

"Who's taking this one?"

"Janet is taking this one, Janet this is your horse." Ms Frizzle called Janet to go up to the horse to meet him.

"Who is this?"

"This is Maximus."

"But his name is Max for short, and everyone calls him Max."

"Ok I'll take him." Janet took Max and went back to her seat as Madison and her mother sat down on chairs too.

"Class this is Madison and Leslie, they're the owners of Max."

Then there was Christy bringing a pony in the room.

"Who's taking Spock?"

"Wanda, this is Spock. And you'll be working with him this year."

"Thanks Christy, hello Spock." Wanda took Spock and went back to her seat.

"Class this is Christy the barn owner, but she is a coach too. And she owns most of the horses who are going to be here."

Then Mandy came in the room with a dark bay horse in the room.

"Who's taking George?"

"Dorothy Ann, this is George. And he' the horse you will be working for this year."

"You're so handsome." Dorothy Ann took George and went back to her seat.

"Class, this is Mandy the barn manger. And she's also a coach too."

Then Phoebe saw a girl who looked like Emma but she had a brown mare who is a smart and polite one.

"Who's taking Jazz?"

"Phoebe, this is Jazz. And she's the mare you will be working this year."

"Awww, she's so cute. I've wanted to get her, because I drew a picture of her." Phoebe took Jazz and went to her seat.

"Class, this is Emma's younger sister name Katie. She owns Jazz."

Then another girl was bringing a big brown horse that looked like Jazz, but his hooves were huge.

"Who's taking Lachlan?"

"Arnold, this is Lachlan. And he's the horse you will be working with this year."

"Hey pretty boy, maybe ridding this one won't be a bad idea after all."

"Class, this is Tate she doesn't own Lachlan. But she does ride him sometimes."

Then Emma came in the room with Patronus and she sees Ralphie talking to Ms Frizzle.

"Patronus is the horse you're working with this year Ralphie."

"Thanks Emma." Ralphie took Patronus and walked back to his seat.

Then Tony came in the room with a small brown pony that he came over to Tim's seat.

"Here's Shaggy for you."

"Thanks." Tim replied to Tony as he took Shaggy and then Emma and Leslie came in the room with saddles and bridles with brushes in the boxes.

"Class you remember Tony when he came in to talk with us about the horse program."

"We do Ms Frizzle."

Then Brittney came in the room with Domino the black and white pony. And Marissa came in the room with Dakota.

"Who's taking Domino?"

"And who's taking Dakota?"

"Keesha is taking Domino and Carlos is taking Dakota."

"This is a different pony because he's black and white." Keesha took Domino and went back to her seat and Carlos took Dakota and went back to his seat.

"So class this is Brittney our junior coach and this is Marissa our helper."

"Hello class, today I will teach you things we use on the horses here." Emma picked up a curmy comb first. "Does anyone what this it?"

"A curmy comb."

"That's right Wanda, so we'll be using this on the horses. Can I use Jazz for a second Phoebe?"

"Sure." Phoebe gave Jazz to Emma as she went back to the middle of the room with Jazz.

"So with the curmy comb I brush the horse in circles but with Jazz she dislikes it on where the saddle goes, so Phoebe can skip that because she can be crabby with it." Emma brushed Jazz to show the class how the brush works. "And George dislikes it where the girth is so Dorothy Ann can skip that but she still needs to do this where his saddle goes. So everyone can use the curmy comb first." Emma then gave Jazz back to Phoebe and the class were waiting to start.

Mandy and Christy pass out the horse tack box with the brushes to Ms Frizzle's students and they did as Emma said to them.

After a few minutes Emma was going to explain something else.

"Now this is called the hard brush, we brush this all around the horse's body and legs too so the dirt can come off so this gets the dirt that is stuck to the horse off. So can I use Max for a second. Janet?"

"Ok."

Emma took Max from Janet and she brushed him with the hard brush to show the class how it works.

"So with the hard brush you brush it on the horse's body, and you use it when you get to the legs to clean the dirt off. So start that now." Emma said as she gave Max back to Janet and Mandy and Leslie gave the class hard brushes and the class did what Emma has tolled them.

After 3 minutes Emma was going ti explain another brush.

"Now this is called the soft brush, it's like the hard brush but you go through it softly and you do this as the same as the hard brush."

Mandy gave the class soft brushes and the class did what Emma had tolled them and after 4 minutes everyone was done.

"So now, we're going to learn how to use the hoof pick. We use it to get dirt, mud and other things that are in the horses hooves. You dig in the hoof at the inside but do not pick at the frog witch is in the middle of the hoof, it can hurt the horses. So you guys can clean the hooves."

Katie and Tate passed out the hoof picks to the class and they picked out the horses feet all of them and soon they were done.

"So now we're going to put on the saddles, so the saddle pad goes on first; then the saddle goes on next, then you put the girth on and then you check your stirrups." Emma said as the class got the saddle stuff from where the name on their horse was on the rack and they did what Emma had tolled them to do.

"Very good class, how Emma's passing out things that go around the horse's neck." Ms Frizzle said as she saw that her class did what Emma had tolled them to do.

"No the neck strap goes on the horse's neck; so Domino, Spock, George and Dakota need one." Emma put the neck straps on the horses that do need them.

"Emma, why does Domino, Spock, George and Dakota need one?"

"So you have something to hold on, because they barley have mane for you to grab on." Emma replied "And the mirining gale is to help us keep horses in control. Patronus, Max, Jazz and Shaggy need one."

Emma put the mirining gale on the horses that need one.

"Emma, where do I grab where Jazz is jumping or something?"

"You grab on the mirining gale Phoebe, and when you grab the mane it doesn't hurt the horses."

"I see, so when I lose my balance I grab on the mirining gale."

"Yep, that's how you do it." Emma replied "Now we're going to but on the bridle now, you're going to take off your horse's halter and then you hold the bit and fed it to the horse's mouth."

Then Ms Frizzle's class did what Emma had tolled them.

Ok now, we're going to go out to the soccer field and we'll do some more actives with the horses. I'm going to call one person with horse at a time to walk out of the door." Emma waited til the class was quite then started to let people with their horses to the soccer field.

End of chapter 1


	2. Walk, Trot and poles

Later on the first day of Woodwind Service Horses Emma had the class go outside and they walked around the ring.

"Now everyone can walk around for a few minutes, but you need to watch your spacing. If you get too close to can circle or pass them if you have the space, only do that if a horse is in front of you."

"It's like riding lessons."

"It is Dorothy Ann, now let's see some two pointing." the class did two pointing and Emma was watching the class to made sure they watch they're space "Ralphie you're getting a little too close to Spock, do a circle."

"So your plan is walking and trotting today right?"

"We'll do a bit of poles later on Ms Frizzle."

"Ok then Emma, let's get on with the lesson."

After a few minutes of walking around and changing the direction around, everyone was listening to what Emma says.

"Now everyone, when you're spaced out pick up your posting trot." everyone picked up their trot as a few people who had trouble getting them to trot but they did it and they did what Emma tolled them to do.

"Circle please Wanda, you're getting too close to Shaggy." Wanda did her circle and so did Phoebe and they let people know what they're doing.

"Now Jazz needs allot of space, because she doesn't like any horse near her. She'll threaten them."

Everyone did allot of walking, posting, two pointing and trotting around.

"Janet, look where you want to go. Now Max doesn't like to go be by himself, he would like to follow others. So don't let him do that."

"I'll try Emma."

"Phoebe, Jazz is getting a little too fast. So slow her down a little."

"Sorry about that Emma, I didn't know she was going too fast."

"That's ok." Phoebe slowed Jazz down to a normal trot as George was spooked as he galloped and Dorothy Ann tried to stop him, but she was so scared she ended up falling off of him as Emma stopped George from bumping into other horses. Dorothy Ann got up.

"Are you ok Dorothy Ann?"

"I'm ok Emma, I just hurt my tail bone."

"That's good that you're ok Dorothy Ann." Emma replied.

"I'm going to space out, because I do not want to run into George." Phoebe said as she got Jazz to find space where she's not around other horses.

"Good idea Phoebe, and that was a great plan." Emma helped Dorothy Ann back on George as she walked on "Now class, when you're about to circle or find more space. You should plan ahead otherwise; you'll bump into someone else."

"Oh god Ralphie, that was too close." Phoebe got nervous as Jazz's ears were pined back a little.

"Sorry Phoebe, he's pulling me allot."

"Ralphie, remember you can not be near anyone at all. Patronus needs to be nowhere near anyone because he just doesn't get along with ponies and Jazz."

"Ok then Emma."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Phoebe you walk Jazz on, otherwise Ralphie's cutting you off." Phoebe nodded as she made Jazz go ahead.

"You're all doing wonderful class, I'm sure the horses are happy to be with you as much as I am."

"You're the best Ms Frizzle." Lesley said "I can see that your class is very well with horses, and Janet's very good with Max."

"She sure is, even Max is always happy."

"Now class, we're going to do a pole course. So you'll trot them, we're going one at a time so who wants to go first?"

"Can I go?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure Phoebe you can go." Emma said as she with the workers helped the class on the horses move to where no one will get hurt.

"So you can do trotting, and if Jazz wants to walk be sure it's your idea and not hers." Phoebe got Jazz trotting as she trotted over poles and was keeping her heels down, looking where she wants to go, keeping her legs relaxed and her hands low "So, what did you see about Phoebe when she and Jazz went?"

"She kept her heels down." Tim said.

"She did kept her heels down."

"Her hands didn't move allot." Wanda added.

"She did a good job with that."

"She kept her eyes at where she wants to go." Janet said.

"I didn't see her looking at anything else."

"She kept her going, so overall she did very good." Arnold said.

"So Phoebe didn't need any corrections. Good job Phoebe." Emma then pointed at Dorothy Ann, and after Dorothy Ann went then Wanda, then Keesha, then Tim, then Janet, then Arnold, then Ralphie and then Carlos went.

"Today wasn't bad."

"Yeah, and Patronus wanted to nip me today." Ralphie replied.

"Some horses are like that Ralphie." Keesha said as Domino knocked Keesha to the ground when he tried to rub against her.

"And some horses are like that." Arnold replied.

"I love you so much Jazzy Wazzy, I'll see you later ok. I love you so much pretty girl." Phoebe was giving her a hug as Jazz gave Phoebe kisses on her face.

"Awww, she's kissing her." Wanda said.

"Jazz does that to me too sometimes." Katie said.

"She does?"

"Yep, she did that to me at the barn and I got used to it."

"I love Jazz so much Katie, I want to keep her home." Phoebe replied.

"Why would you do that?" Katie asked "I wouldn't let her being kept by someone else."

"I was joking Katie, I would never take Jazz away from you."

"She's my baby girl, and I do wish we can keep her here."

"Why not I ride her home with me then." Phoebe laughed.

"I don't think so, everyone will say keep your horse off the road."

"Yeah, people will be like that." Phoebe replied as she gave Jazz a hug before she and Katie end to go.

"So we'll be getting used to that through September and half of October, and the second half of October we'll start to do a little bit of cantering."

"Ok Emma we'll see you later." Ms Frizzle waved at Emma as she and the other horses left the school.

End of chapter 2


End file.
